ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Beyond
Ultraman Beyond is an alternate version of Ultraman Zero who became one with the New Generation Capsules. History In an alternate universe in which Geed was never created, Zero was alone in combating Belial's forces and collecting the Little Stars. By the time Kei summoned Galactron, he was weak and incapable of defeating the robot. Things only got worse when Kei summoned another one. Suddenly, Ultraman Hikari appeared and gave Zero the capsules necessary to become Zero Beyond. He fought the two Galactrons, but Kei decided to summon a third one. The fight was rough and Zero barely stood a chance against the three robots, even with his newly obtained form. Its limits were already obvious. However, he refused to give up, merging with the capsules for good and going beyond his limits. He finally defeated the three robots. He continued fighting the monsters Kei sent after him. Kei eventually transformed into Pedanium Zetton to fight Beyond. Pedanium Zetton proved to be far stronger than Beyond and pushed him to his limits, defeating him. Pedanium Zetton continued to wreak havoc, after some time Beyond transformed again and fought with Pedanium Zetton who proved to still be stronger than Beyond. However he did not give up and managed to go Beyond his limits once again, defeating Pedanium Zetton. When Belial arrived, Beyond overpowered him and forced him into his Chimeraberos form which managed to defeat Beyond. Chimeraberos continued causing destruction and soon Beyond transformed again, having gone beyond his previous limits and now managing to defeat Chimeraberos with the Bulky Chorus. Time went by and Beyond fought more and more of Kei's minions and Kei himself a few times until Belial returned as Belial Atrocious. Not wanting Beyond to go beyond his limits to defeat him once again, Belial Atrocious used all his power to destroy him, leaving only Leito heavily wounded. However, Leito's strong emotions managed to revive Beyond, letting him go beyond his limits once more to defeat Belial Atrocious who still had King's energy thanks to the absence of a machine to drain it. After Belial was killed for good, Beyond separated with Leito and they took their own ways. When Gilbaris and the Galactrons attacked, Beyond returned to Earth and merged with Leito once more, he then teamed up with Ultraman Orb to defeat Galactron Mk2 and later Gilbaris himself, having gone beyond his limits not once, but twice. Once to defeat Galactron Mk2 and one more time to defeat Gilbaris. Going Beyond Beyond During his travels across the multiverse he encountered an extremely powerful Kitsune which he engaged in combat with. The two seemed equal for the most part until the Kitsune managed to get the upper hand. Not wishing to lose, Beyond tried going Beyond his limits but strangely failed to do so, he was repeatedly mocked by the Kitsune thanks to this to the point he was forced to run away. However thing didn't go well as the Kitsune stalked him, mocking him all the time for his inability to surpass himself. This continued for several months of non-stop training that still led to nothing for Beyond. Meanwhile the Kitsune, wanting a good fight, was literally begging him to go beyond his limits at this point. Having had enough of this, Beyond challenged it again despite not having surpassed himself. The Kitsune seemed to have the upper hand during the battle, but continued begging for Beyond to become stronger. Beyond literally could not bear this anymore and his pent up frustration manifested itself in the form of a brand new form! Beyond had once again gone beyond his limits, he had gone beyond.... Beyond! With his new-found power he defeated the Kitsune and reverted to his base form, now finding himself capable of surpassing his limits without needing to go Beyond Beyond. Parody Hero Taisen Spin-Off TBA ZERe-vengers: Infinity War He is scheduled to appear in this. OrbGeed Taisen Beyond appears as one of the characters in this. He'll probably break out of some prison along with his limits and then yell his name a lot while Leito cowers in fear inside him. Forms - Beyond Beyond= Beyond Beyond A form Beyond can use when he is incapable breaking his limits. :;Powers *Beyond Beyond retains all of Zero Beyond's abilities only extremely overpowered. *'Octo-Sluggers' : Eight slugger located on his head. *'Can you stop pestering me now? Ray' : A beam shot from all of his Zenshin Crystals at once. Used to defeat an especially salty Kitsune. }} Trivia * At first this was going to be a parody of Ultraman Atrocious, but I decided against that because.... REASONS. Actually, it was mostly me wanting to do something more original. Category:Furnozilla Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Hush, Saltmons